The heavenly Judge of Brockton Bay
by Azralan
Summary: A chance to help, to be a hero and make things right. This chance was given to Taylor Hebert. The update dates tell quite a bit: this story is pretty much CANCELLED. I might do something with a similar concept sometime, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was unbearable, the injustice of it all. How could anyone do something that cruel and still call themselves a human? I could simply not understand. What had I ever done wrong? I had been her friend and we shared everything; we had been like family! And then she betrayed me, spilled my secrets and made my life hell. It just wasn't _fair_!

The world is rotting away and nobody seems to care. They did not help me, they only laughed at me and ignored my pleas. It was what happened on January the first that took the last straw, burned it and then danced on the ashes all the while laughing in my face.

Over the holidays I had built up the illusion that somehow I could be friends with Emma again, just like in old times. Then the locker happened. I had screamed and cried, begged for them to let me out when I knew they wouldn't show mercy.

The world is rotting away because nobody cares. Everybody wanted to be popular and gain fame and wealth and power; Mr Gladly, the hanger-ons, gang members and most likely some heroes as well. There is a saying I know: " ** _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing._** **"**

 **I found it to be depressingly true. The teachers ignored the bullying and when I told them they simply dismissed me. They didn't want to believe me, I saw it in their eyes. I was sure.**

 **Our society is corrupt and selfish, nobody cares about the masses. The Enbringers were one of the only times humanity would truly work together. We only care about ourselves until there is something threatening us. Then we are willing to work with others for the greater good, only something it threatened us.**

 **The world is rotten, our society corrupt and I am** ** _angry_** **. How dare they simply dismiss the hopes and dreams of people just so they could make that extra dollar. Warlords, dictators, the simple mugger on the street? They are all the same, only the weight of their actions varied. Humanity is horrible. There are a few truly good people out there, but these people were scarce.**

 **And now, standing here, high up and the roof, lamenting and crying and being angry... I am glad this will be over soon. As soon as I got out of the hospital and my that wasn't there I made my way here, ready to end it. It wouldn't be possible for me to survive the impact after this fall. I would finally be free and leave this rotten world behind.**

 **I readied myself for the jump. I am sad that I can't explain it all to dad, I knew if I did I wouldn't have the courage to come here again. No, now was the right time. I climb on the railing, spread out my arms... And let myself fall.**

 **With the wind rushing through my hair make me feel sadness, relief, anger, desperation and hope.**

 **…**

 **And the everything stops.**

 **I open my eyes again. I am floating in a monochrome void, the only things of colour, beside myself, are a strange cap with black and gold markings, neatly folded blue clothes and a gold and black rod which has symbols engraved in them.**

 **Then the voice sounds, a female and beautiful voice; it was rich of 'colour' and determination.**

 **" _Taylor Hebert, are you ready to bring justice to this corrupt world? Are you ready to prove yourself?"_**

 **What? What would happen if I accept?**

 **" _If you accept you shall be given a chance. A chance to judge any evildoers and traitors. Do you accept?"_**

 **That means I could get back at Emma? Prove that I m not worthless and actually make a difference? I could better humanity?**

 **"I accept."**

 **I start to glow, my clothes changing into the ones that had been flying before me. A cap appearing on my head and the rod in my hands. The voice seems happy.**

 **" _Then go forwards and bring great justice. May paradise be with you, provisional Yama Taylor Hebert."_**

 **And everything glows white.**

 ** _ **A/N: Yeah, sooo... Not gonna write the rest of this fic in present tense... I seem to hate it. Anyway, this is just a one shot for now... Well, not really. I'm gonna update whenever I want to, no pressure. The FACDZ Worm/Touhou Fic will be on hiatus for now, or maybe after the next chapter, I'll have to see. Btw, anybody got a good title for this one?**_**


	2. Trial 11

**Trial 1.1**

The next thing I knew was me awaking at home. I was still a little dazed but... I felt different. And what had that strange dream been? It had felt so real. I sat up, still in my bed. That was when I noticed a strange blue cap with a gold plate at the front falling off my head.

(Holy... that wasn't a dream. It was real! But... why the strange clothes?)

What had that person told her again? Ah, right. Something about a chance to bring justice. The voice had also called her 'Yama Taylor Hebert'.

(What is a Yama? I guess I should check out the library... Oh, hopefully dad didn't notice my... suicide... attempt. I really tried to kill myself, didn't I?)

Yes, all the despair of the last year had finally gotten to me. I really had been in a bad condition, mentally. Now, now I felt strangely reassured with myself. Now I knew what I wanted to do.

I'd do exactly what that voice had told me: I'd bring great justice.

But.. how?

(I guess I should have asked before I accepted...)

I knew it probably had something to do with my new attire. I didn't really need that now though.

I 'eep'd in surprise and almost fell from my bed when my clothes flashed brightly and I was sitting there in my pyjamas. That had been unexpected. But at least now my clothing wouldn't make dad suspicious.

I soon went downstairs and greeted my dad a good morning. He replied in kind.

(It seems like he didn't notice my absence yesterday... I wonder what he thinks happened...)

"Say, dad... what did we do yesterday again? It kind of slipped my mind."

He looked at me a little strange. "You've been at home, Taylor. When I came home I found you on the couch, several movies near you and _Star Wars_ still running on the TV. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, you seem to have found your way upstairs no problem though."

"Ah, okay. Thanks for reminding me. Yeah, I was a little tired."

He looked at me sternly. "Honestly, Taylor... I am disappointed."

I froze. What was happening?! Did he notice...

"Everybody knows the old _Star Wars_ movies are the better ones. I'd have never pegged you for someone who would watch Episode 1 of all things... I thought I'd taught you better.", he broke into a grin at the end of his sentence.

(Phew... For a second I thought he had noticed...)

"So, what do you have planned for today, little owl? I'm going to head to work soon and the doctor said you should stay at home for another week so..."

"Well... I thought about paying the library a visit, I want to research a bit about a certain topic..."

"Oh, what's got you so interested? I know you go to the library sometimes but I think this is the first time for voluntary research.",my dad stated with genuine interest.

"Oh, well... There's this thing I've wanted t look for. I think... it had something to do with mythology."

"Mythology, huh? I suppose I can't really help you with that. I don't know all that much.", he sounded kind of sad about that, actually.

"Don't worry, about it. I'll find everything there, alright?", I smiled at him and we finished eating.

 **-o-(** **罪** **)-o-**

I arrived at the library.

Cold rain fell against the many windows, the sound contributing to the overall relaxing atmosphere.

That was one thing I liked about libraries, the atmosphere.

The place was heated, making it pleasantly warm inside, there was lots of space and the librarians were rather nice. I liked it here.

Swiftly, I made my way over to the small computer used for browsing through the library's available books.

"(Alright, let's see...)", I whispered to myself as I opened the browser, "(Keywords... Y-A-M-A.)"

 _The keyword "YAMA" scored **5** results:_

 _Page **1** of **1** (5 entries)_

 _Buddhism and it's values (currently rent)_

 _The Afterlife (available)_

 _The story of Enma (available)_

 _Hinduism and it's deities (available)_

 _Rebirth and Karma (currently lent)_

 _End of page **1**_

I hadn't really expected that many results.

(Let's just get each available one and see what they're about.)

I looked at the descriptions of each one and found them all rather quickly; each one could be found in the 'Religion' section. Once I got them, I made myself comfortable in one of these 'think pods' that could be found here and there.

"Well then, let's see."

(A/N: I really don't want to write this stuff down. If you're interested to learn some things, which I hope you are, go look these things up on Wikipedia or something ;)

There were several things all of these books had in common. They all talked about the Afterlife, Judgement and deities.

…

Did that mean...

…

I don't think I can believe that. But I did have proof that it wasn't just a dream...

I stared at my notes, my mouth literally hung open at that time.

I really must've looked dumb because some blonde, slightly freckled girl a few 'pods' away looked at me like I was a little nuts.

I was, in fact, so shocked about my discovery that I almost summoned my 'gear' right then and there. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the blonde's eyes widen a little; not that I paid attention to that fact.

If what I had just read was true, then there would be justice. Pure, unforgiving justice.

(Yes. I really do accept.)

And with that I gathered my notes, checked out the books and went home; I needed time to think and come up with a plan of action.

 _ **A/N:** Alright. This one took long (I didn't really write constantly, though). To those reading this: thank you very much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was, and still am, rather busy with schoolwork; I hope you can forgive the slow updates. Anyway, thank you for reading and have a wonderful time._


End file.
